


If our love's insanity

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it ends well i promise, lando and max have a fight :(, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: “No, wait, Max-” I didn’t mean it, he wants to add, but Max has already left, slamming the door behind him.orMax and Lando have a fight and make up.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	If our love's insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I hope a little sweet. Please enjoy and leave kudos/comments if you want :)

“You know what? Maybe they’re right, maybe you’re not capable of loving anyone other than yourself.” Lando sneers, in the heat of the moment. He regrets it seconds later as Max reels back like he’s just been slapped, hurt flashing across his face. Max quickly schools his face back into a mask of neutrality and nods stiffly before turning on his heel and striding towards the door. Shock washes over Lando at his own words. 

“No, wait, Max-” _ I didn’t mean it _ , he wants to add, but Max has already left, slamming the door behind him. Lando instantly feels cold, the heat of the fight having gone out the door as Max did. He stumbles a few steps until he can lower himself onto the couch with shaky legs. He lifts his trembling hands and puts his head into them as he curls up into himself. 

He stays like that for a couple of minutes, just breathing harshly and trying to gather himself. It doesn’t seem to work, his exhales getting shorter and shorter as he goes over their conversation in his head. He aggressively shakes himself out of it as he reaches for his phone, dialing as fast as he can. It goes straight to voicemail. Lando curses and tries Max’s phone a few more times before firing off some texts, asking him to let him know if he’s okay and if he’s safe.

Thirty minutes go by without an answer and Lando is going out of his mind with worry. He’s pacing the floor of his hotel room, checking his phone every couple of seconds even though he knows there’s no messages because his voice settings are as loud as they can be and it’s been dead silent in the room since Max left. Lando has been pulling his hair and sitting down and standing up and pacing and he’s going  _ mad.  _

Max isn’t known for his ability to handle his emotions very well and Lando just about confirmed his worst fears during their fight.  _ God, their fight.  _ Lando can barely even remember what it’s about now, just that he crossed a  _ fucking line.  _ Whatever their fight was about, it couldn’t possibly justify Lando being so cruel. Why did he do this? He knew Max had struggled with the media’s portrayal of his character, most of all with the perception that Max was like his father, a man with no empathy, no love, just pride and arrogance. And Lando had thrown that in his face like it was justified. 

Lando knows Max is nothing like that. Nothing at all. Max, to him, is the most caring and giving person he’s ever met. He cares for his family and for his friends,  _ so damn much.  _ Lando can still clearly remember seeing Max with his baby brother for the first time, seeing how much in love Max was with the little boy, how he adored him. Lando had fallen in love with him all over again at the sight. 

Max is kind above anything else. Yes, he can be cocky, and yes, he can be proud, but he deserves to be proud of his achievements, he’s worked hard for them. But above all else Max is kind. He gives everything for his friends. He’s the one who took Lando under his wing when he first joined Formula One. Lando had of course had George and Alex, but they were new, too, and they were as starstruck as Lando himself. Carlos had ended up being a great help, too, but he was Lando’s teammate, and at first he hadn’t been sure what their dynamic would be.

It was Max who had really shown him how to deal with all of it. He’d been understanding and not too serious about it all, making it seem so natural. They’d ended up spending their free days between races together, moments Lando struggled with before, missing his family. 

Lando looks up with a start as he hears a noise, grabbing his phone, but it’s just a car starting outside the hotel. Lando looks at the time. It’s been forty minutes and still no answer from Max. Lando feels his heart start to race in his chest as a renewed feeling of anxiety washes over him. He runs a shaky hand through his hair before going through his contacts and pressing the ‘call’ button.

“Yeah, mate?” He hears the tinny voice through the phone. “Max is gone- he, he and I, we- we fought and I said some stuff and I just, I really need-” Lando rambles before getting interrupted. “Lando, buddy, calm down, I can’t understand a thing you’re saying. What’s going on?” He hears Daniel saying. Lando breathes in and out to steady himself before trying again. “Max and I had a fight,” Lando starts and the tears are evident in his voice, “and now he’s gone and I’m really worried about him.” He finishes.

It’s quiet for a couple of seconds before he hears Dan’s voice again. “Where are you?” He asks. “I’m at my hotel, but Max is gone and I-” Lando starts, but is again interrupted. “Alright, stay there. I’m gonna give George a call and send him to you, alright? You don’t sound so good. It’s gonna be okay, Lando. George’ll come to you and I’ll find Max, okay? Don’t worry too much. It’s gonna be fine, I promise.” Daniel’s voice is calm, the polar opposite of Lando’s high-pitched one. 

Lando swallows dryly and nods his head, whispering an ‘okay’. Daniel talks to him for a few more seconds before reiterating the plan and hanging up. Lando drops his phone to the couch and wraps his arms around his knees, resting his head atop them and closing his eyes. It’ll be okay. It’s gonna be fine. 

~

Lando has lapped the small room about six times when there’s a knock on the door. He races over and throws it open, but his heart almost sinks to his stomach when he realizes it’s not Max. “Good to see you too, mate.” George quips with a sad smile, before opening his arms. Lando falls into them, burrowing his face into his friend’s chest as tears start spilling from his eyes. George kisses the top of his head and steps into the room, letting the door fall shut behind them. 

“I’m an idiot.” Lando says into George’s chest, his words muffled by the fabric of his shirt. George tightens his arms around him and Lando can feel him shake his head. “This is not your fault.” George runs his hands over Lando’s back comfortingly while the younger Brit keeps crying. 

Lando catches George up on what happened, taking breaks here and there when his anxiety creeps up again. George just listens to his friend and tries his best to keep him calm. They talk for a while until Lando starts to get restless again, checking his phone every so often. It’s half an hour later when Daniel finally calls him.

Lando almost falls over his own feet in his haste to answer the phone. “Dan? Is he okay? Is Max okay?” Lando rushes, tripping over the words. “I’ve got him. He’s okay.” Daniel’s voice comes through the phone and Lando is immediately in tears again, a sob tearing through his throat in relief. “Oh thank god.” He sobs, his hand covering his mouth. “We’ll be at your place in about twenty minutes, alright? You need to talk this out.” Lando nods along with the words desperately and they soon hang up.

Lando turns to George and falls in the arms of his friend again with a new set of tears.

~

There’s a timid knock on the door and Lando jumps to his feet. His wide eyes are stuck on the closed door, but he’s not moving to open it until George gently gives him a push in the back. He stumbles forward until he reaches the door. Taking a deep breath, he swings it open to see Max on the other side of it. 

Max looks like he’s been crying, his eyes red rimmed and a little puffy. Lando can feel his heart breaking. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to hold him, but he also doesn’t want to push Max’s boundaries. 

The silence drags on for a couple of seconds before someone clears their throat, and Lando finally notices Daniel standing behind Max. Daniel seems to be making eye contact with George behind him. Lando moves aside when George passes him on the way out of the apartment. George moves back to give him a hug and Lando can see Daniel and Max doing the same. A few seconds later they’re alone again.

Lando steps aside mutely and Max shuffles into the room. The two boys look at each other for a couple more seconds before they both seem to move forward at the same time. Lando feels something come loose in his chest as he firmly holds onto Max. They stand there for what seems like forever, before they slowly release each other. Lando speaks first. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that, you have to know I didn’t mean it.” Lando says with a pleading tone in his voice. He can see Max starting to smile a little. “I know. It just struck a chord.” Max mumbles.

Lando nods enthusiastically. “It was an awful thing to say. I really am sorry. I wish you wouldn’t have run away, though, I was so scared..” Lando says honestly, gazing into Max’s eyes. Max sniffles a little and reaches a hand up to wipe at his nose. “I know, sorry.. I should have let you know I was okay.” 

Max moves over to the bed in the room, and Lando follows. They sit down next to each other, arms intertwined and seeking contact where they can. Lando presses his face into Max’s hair and inhales, feeling his muscles relax at the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Lando mumbles.

Max squeezes Lando’s hip in response and lets himself be held for a while. It’s a while before Lando speaks up again. “You know I think you’re an amazing person, right?” He says softly. Max shrugs a little in response. Lando shakes his head at that. “No, Max, I’m serious. What I said was totally out of line and  _ not true.  _ You’re one of the most caring people I know. And I will tell you that everyday until you believe me.” Lando pulls back to look at Max’s face with a sincere expression. 

“You’re too good to me.” Max mumbles with dusty red cheeks. Lando shakes his head firmly. “Impossible. You deserve the world.” Lando says, without hesitation. Max looks up at the confident tone of voice and feels a smile creep up onto his face unwillingly. “I’m sorry about our fight.” Max reaches out and takes Lando’s hands in his. Lando smiles softly. “Me too.” 

They still had a lot to talk about, but for now, they both really needed a good cuddle.


End file.
